Love Imperfecta
by LLawlietAnonymous
Summary: The smoke is more dangerous than the fire. The poison is more dangerous than the heat. But when you know it will consume you quicker, it's exactly the kind of danger you long for. Is it too late for Tao? Or can Kris rescue him from the deep end that is suffocating his fragile life. EXO Taoris Tao Kris


Apartment 18 on the second floor of the high rise tower block was where Tao had always lived. The stench of burning weed and drugs that filled every air particle in the building, didn't bother him. The cursing words that had been graffitied all over every wall in the block, didn't bother him. The rabid wild dogs that were let off leashes and were able to devour children in one bite, didn't bother him. The rent was cheap and the flat was warm, so why would anything need to bother him?

Everyday of Tao's life seemed to follow the same pattern: he'd wake then drink and smoke and drink, then perhaps eat once or twice if he could be bothered or he actually had food in; then he'd drink and smoke some more, then sleep. He did nothing more. Absolutely nothing. But then how could someone so empty and broken manage to carry out any task anyway?

He didn't need to work because he had been left his families' fortune after they had died. He would accept the cold dirty cash because it pained him. The money was a daily reminder of how it was his fault that his family weren't even living; he welcomed the pain that it brought with it, he knew he deserved it. So he could afford to buy his cigarettes and alcohol without a care in the world and that was what he did. Sometimes he felt a twinge of guilt with the way he was throwing his families hard earned cash away, but the feeling didn't last long enough for him to think about it. After all, how could someone so empty and broken really feel such an emotion as guilt? Or feel much emotion at all? He was just numb.

Kris had just moved in to apartment number 19 on the second floor of the high rise tower block. The stench of burning weed and drugs that filled every air particle in the building, bothered him. The cursing words that had been graffitied all over every wall in the block, bothered him. The rabid wild dogs that were let off leashes and were able to devour children in one bite, bothered him. But the rent was cheap and the flat was warm and he had no other choice.

Kris had never lived in such a place before. He had always lived in powdery white mansions, with acres of bright green garden and family who would always be there for him. Apartment number 19 on the second floor of the high rise tower block was something completely different. Almost intolerable in fact, but Kris had promised his family he could live on his own and he wasn't going to let them down. Not this time.

Tao didn't want to leave his apartment. He never wanted to leave, but he needed cigarettes and drink. He was running low. Food wasn't so important but he thought he'd get some anyway. Tao needed to eat even though he didn't. He was skinny, unhealthy skinny. Maybe that was because he thought starvation would be a peaceful way to go in his deluded mind or maybe it was because he knew his bones couldn't support much weight. His bones couldn't support any weight. Osteogenesis imperfecta couldn't support anything.

Kris was leaving his apartment for the first time since he had moved there. Maybe he had to leave because he'd locked himself in there for two whole days, or maybe it was because he was hungry. His stomach gurgled loudly and he decided that the latter had marginally overtaken the former. He made sure he had securely locked the door, not that it would be much of an obstacle to the people around here, but he couldn't do much about that. He then locked eyes on a young man, probably a few years younger than him, exiting the apartment neighbouring his. He didn't look so murderous, maybe Kris had let the tales of the place get the better of him.

"Good morning," Kris greeted the young man with a smile. The younger man just looked at him, as if to say "Why the hell are you talking to me?", and left without a word. Kris noticed something intriguing about his appearance though, the boy's eyes were blue; not where they would normally be, in the iris, but his sclera were blue. That, mixed with his severely hunched shoulders and tiny frame, made Kris worry for the boy.

His appearance somehow reminded Kris of a character he had once laid eyes on in a magazine, his name was L Lawliet. His feral black hair that stood rigid in mangled black spikes on his head, the the devouring black hole like bags beneath his eyes, the painful posture, the simple attire; both young men were exactly alike. Although the human that had stood before Kris was dressed head to toe in black; his skinny jeans were like soot and although they should normally be tight against the skin, they hung off this boy like baggy sweatpants. His legs, like the rest of his body, were so dangerously thin. The material covering his torso was almost like a T-Shirt, but the sleeves just about reached his elbows. kris thought that he looked as though he had far outgrown it, but perhaps it was supposed to be that way. He also somehow felt as though the cigarette hanging for from the young man's mouth was going to cause him much more trouble than it should. Little did Kris know, that was exactly why Tao smoked in the first place.

Tao almost felt sorry for his new neighbour; almost. He wasn't going to last long in a place like this, not looking like that. He was rich, or was rich and if he could tell that, the other residents definitely would be able to. But as if he cared. He'd seen people come and go from these apartments quicker than he could light a cigar. Tao could then suddenly hear timid footsteps behind him and he knew who was following him. No one else would walk like that.

"Quit following me!" He spat, he didn't have any intention of being nice to this new kid; even if he probably was older than him.

"I wasn't, I was just leaving the building," Kris stammered.

"I give you a week," Tao snorted, through lungfuls of smoke.

"Excuse me?" Kris asked, a little bewildered. This boy was beginning to scare him although he was still completely intrigued by him. He was so incredibly fragile but beautiful at the same time.

"I bet you won't last longer than a week here. Not with your rich boy looks and likely attitude. You're definitely weak, I've seen people like you here before. I think I'm generous giving you a week, you probably won't even last that long," Tao explained, no hint of any emotion in his voice. He began walking slowly down the corridor again, leaving Kris staring utterly confused at his retreating back. Kris realised that he couldn't let the boy leave him, he didn't know where he was going and he needed to follow him. Part of him really wanted to follow the boy but another part of him really really didn't.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kris called whilst running to catch up with the young man. Tao stopped and looked at Kris. He was silent for a moment.

"My name is George," he lied and started to walk away again.

"If your name is George, mine is Miranda," Kris replied.

"Welcome to this shithole then, Miranda," Tao said, not turning back to look at the elder boy. Why wouldn't he leave him alone?

Kris rolled his eyes. This kid was obviously going to be difficult.

"I'm Kris, it's nice to meet you," he said eventually and grabbed hold of the boys arm, as if to stop him walking away. Tao spun round and shot Kris a brief panicked glance before snatching his arm back.

"What the hell are you doing? Just leave me alone and stop following me," Tao snarled. He couldn't be pulled like that. Even that could break him, literally snap him in two. He wasn't going to go back to the hell hole of needles and older humans in long white coats; he wasn't going to break again. Not this time.

Tao eventually left the bombshell building and realised the new neighbour was still trailing behind him. He didn't say anything, he decided he'd ignore him.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Kris broke the silence eventually. Tao just kept walking and said nothing. Kris sighed, trying to get answers out of this boy was impossible.

"Alright, perhaps you could tell me where I can buy food?" Kris really hoped he'd answer this question, he didn't want to be trailing around this area alone for long.

"If I did, would you leave me alone?" Tao eventually replied, still looking ahead.

"Yeah, I suppose I would."

"There's a store around the corner," was all Tao said; but at least it was something. That was all Kris was going to get so he thanked him and carried on down the street, towards the lost store in his head of navigation. He really had no clue where he was going but he'd told the dark haired kid he'd leave him alone.

The street was completely empty, other than the distant snarls of savage canines and the stench of cigarettes that blanketed the atmosphere. But that was almost a lie, there was someone else still walking along the street with him; Kris was being followed. Slight panicked washed over him and eventually he spun around, eyes partially closed to see the being behind him. He then realised he should have known who the follower was from the beginning.

"So, it's okay for you to follow me then?" Kris asked, he was sure the boy had gone back home after he'd given his vague directions.

"I'm not following anyone. I'm going to buy food," he muttered as his cigarette hung limply from his lips. Kris just sighed and they both carried on towards the building that contained the supplies they needed.

The sky was almost black, full of raging storm clouds that were going to burst at any moment and a quiet rumble of thunder could be heard in the distant. The wind had picked up also, ricocheting it's way through the street buildings and hitting the two boys head on as they moved. Tao had forgotten his jacket and the weather was starting to get the better of him. Kris noticed.

"Here, take my jacket," he said, shrugging the leather off his shoulders, "You look as though you need it more than I do."

"Excuse me?" Tao stopped and faced Kris, "I'm not some fragile little girl you need to take care of! Don't fucking treat me like I'm some asshole's girlfriend! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!" He spat, stalking ahead of Kris.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! You just looked frozen and I swear you're turning blue," Kris said looking worried. Tao opened his mouth to throw some insult back at Kris, but before any words left his lips, he fell unconscious.


End file.
